


I'll Protect You

by tonkystank



Series: Thor and Loki drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Nightmares, Promises, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, kid!Thor, kid!loki, this is not thorki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkystank/pseuds/tonkystank
Summary: Loki has a nightmare and goes to Thor for help.





	I'll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad I'm sorry

“Brother?”

A small, scared voice filled the otherwise quiet room. Thor, barely awake, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked towards the doorway. It was Loki, standing there with the quilt that Mother had knitted for him, shaking with terrified eyes.

Thor was instantly wide awake. “Brother, what is troubling you? Come here,” Thor said, sitting up and opening his arms. Loki hesitated for a second before bolting into his arms, crashing into his big brother.

It was dark outside, Asgard’s two suns not yet risen. Quiet and peaceful. The palace was asleep, and everyone except the two princes and the gatekeeper were in deep slumber.

His baby brother wouldn’t answer him, he just buried his head into Thor’s chest and shook with fear. What nightmare could have shaken his clever brother up this badly?

“Loki?”

He finally looked up to meet Thor’s eyes, his bright emerald irises glowing with fright. In a quiet, terrified whisper, he spoke, “The Frost Giants are coming. They’re going to kill me.”

Thor was taken aback for a second, and then the biggest smile crossed Thor’s face as he tried not to laugh. Frost Giants? Really? They would never get into Asgard!

Loki pouted. “Thor! Why are you laughing? They’re going to invade Asgard!”

Thor slowed his laughter, his hand settling into the familiar crook of Loki’s neck. “Loki, those wretched beasts will never get into Asgard, and would certainly never harm you!” He spoke with so much certainty that Loki couldn’t help but believe his big brother.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive, brother. Would you like to stay here tonight?” Thor asked. They used to sleep in the same bed all throughout their youth, but Odin had decided that they were too old to share a room anymore and forbade it. Thor had agreed with him, but he could make exceptions for his little brother.

Loki’s eyes widened with hope and a little bit of doubt, as he spoke in a small voice, “Can I?”

Thor smiled his dazzling smile, leaning back and opened the covers beside him. Loki quickly snuggled in beside him, settling into a familiar position: Their legs tangled, Thor’s chin on top of Loki’s head as Loki settled in.

They stayed there, silent, for about 30 minutes; Thor slowly drifting back into slumber and holding Loki close to him. Suddenly, Loki broke the silence.

“Thor?”

“Hmm?”

“Will.. will you always protect me? Always?”

“Nothing in the nine realms could stop me, brother.”   
  
“...Promise?”

“Promise.”

  
  
  
  


_ Your word means nothing, Odinson. _

 

_ Look where he is now. _


End file.
